


A Rumination in Afterglow

by mallgothjpg



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallgothjpg/pseuds/mallgothjpg
Summary: Somehow, Dionysus could pervert even the sense of numb disgust which came in morning-afters into something blissful and divine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wow I haven't posted anything on here in forever
> 
> anyways this was originally an oc drabble but said ocs are essentially these gods so ya

The room reeked of sweet roses and the heaviness of sex. Flowered perfume still clung to Apollon's skin, the potpourri at the end of a plague doctor's beak. Dionysus' still-sleeping face was dappled in lip-shaped splashes of gold, his own neon green smeared down his chin like vomit. Flecks of green eyeshadow had fallen beneath his eyes and melded with once-running mascara, giving him an exaggerated, sickly hue.

Apollon sat up, unsurprised by his nudity or where he felt delicious aches. His pristine curls had undone themselves, he observed in the mirror of the vanity at the other side of the room, and resembled a neglected wig. His own mascara ran in dried, black rivulets down his face, and he wondered where and why in the night's fog of delight he had begun to cry. Perhaps there was no reason at all and he had cried for crying's sake. Dionysus was prone to inspiring and promoting such excesses of the heart. Like Dionysus, his face was coated in the mouthes of another, and he discovered through comparison that, somewhat to his shame, it seemed he had been the more enthused of the two. Where he wore a blush of green and gold-lipstick-turned-chartreuse, Dionysus wore necklaces of gold kisses where Apollon was bare. He ignored the bands of color between their thighs.

Apollon felt it odd that nothing compelled him to want to clean himself of the vulgar marks which covered him. In all other similar scenarios he itched to be rid of such incriminating evidence of something so carnal, yet now he felt comfortable in it, reflected on it as though it were art. Somehow, Dionysus could pervert even the sense of numb disgust which came in morning-afters into something blissful and divine.

Dionysus dozed with a smile curling his lips, appearing to laugh at some joke even in his dreams. And Apollon's heart quivered with affection for his antithesis, for one he should have instead felt cold hatred but he instead felt consuming, overwhelming love. Dionysus seemed an answer to himself, the sole thing that could complete him.

Apollon laid down and kissed Dionysus awake through the mess of their faces. His breath hitched at the sensation of being pulled closer, of a laugh against his throat as fresh kisses were placed there, and his eyes were lost in their lids.


End file.
